


Deaton is a fucking jerk(work in progress)

by autumnrupert05



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Time Travel, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnrupert05/pseuds/autumnrupert05
Summary: The pack planned to send Lydia and Stiles back in time so they could change the past. Deaton messed up big time and somehow made it where everyone has their pack rank so now they have to go and find all members of the pack before it gets out of hand. Hey at least Peter isn't an alpha.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea.....😂

At the current moment, things are very very bad. Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson are trapped in the school with the alpha. But only Scott and Stiles actually know it's the alpha. Allison, Lydia, and Jackson think it's Derek Hale, who Scott and Stiles think is dead. They were locked up in a room with gigantic windows, which Stiles took forever to put attention too.  
"H-how are we going to get out? Huh? Scott what is really going on? That thing out there can't be Derek Hale. That looks like a freaking-" Allison got cut off by a loud screeching noise, pushing the chairs away from the door. All of them stumbled back in fright. Stiles and Scott exchanged a panicked look. That is definitely not the alpha. All of a sudden the door flew open, causing the chairs to fly across the room. Standing in the door-way is a man and women, Who looks exactly like Stiles and Lydia. The Stiles look alike step forward with a pistol in his hand.  
"You guys need to come with us. I know you're scared. But the alpha won't get through Lyds and I." The man said. The gang looked between the people in front of them truly terrified. Scott finally stepped forward, pushing the rest of them behind him. Allison made a choking noise and tried to grab for her boyfriend, but he just squeezed her hand and smiled comforting ly.  
"We aren't going anywhere with you." Scott said stubbornly. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at Lydia.  
"I get it Scott. You're scared, just as scared as them. But do you really think I would hurt you? Come on I know you can smell my scent. It might be mixed with Lyds but I still smell exactly the same." The man said. The gang except Sties and Scott are confused. Smell his scent. What does that mean? Scott turned his nose more toward the man and sniffed. He crinkled his nose in confusion and then stepped back.  
"How is that possible?" Scott asked confused. The man and women looked at each other and smirked.  
"Anything is possible when it comes to the supernatural." The women said, a soft smile on her face. Allison, Lydia, and Jackson's eyes widened comically.  
"I don't get it. What do you mean by supernatural. And who even are you?" Jackson asked snidely. The man and women turned towards him and smiled.  
"Lydia and Stiles Stilinski at your service." The man, supposably Stiles, said. Everyone's eyes widened.  
"What?!" Allison yelled. Lydia put a finger over her lips and made a shushing noise.  
"Be quiet. Peter is still in the building somewhere. We kinda hope to get out of here without killing him." Lydia said. Scott and Stiles eyes widened while the other three looked confused. Before anyone could say anything a roar came behind Stiles and Lydia. They turned stimulusly.  
"Ah fuck." Stiles cursed, cocking his gun. He turned to Lydia and smiled goofily.  
"Well I guess we are gonna have to kill him." Stiles grinned. Lydia snorted and shook her head.  
"Sti we can't kill Peter. And plus Peter is a little shit and never dies." Lydia said, raising her hands. Stiles pursed his lips then nodded.  
"On three?" He asked. Lydia nodded and shifted her legs slightly.  
"One."  
"Two."  
'Three!" They yelled out as one. Lydia let out a piercing scream while Stiles pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Peter in the stomach, the scream hardening the blow. Peter flew through the wall behind him and in and Harrison's room. Stiles laughed happily and stepped up next to Stiles and Lydia.  
"Well that was convenient in more than one way." Stiles hummed happily. Lydia rolled her eyes fondly and looked at her Stiles.  
"You never change do you?" Lydia asked with a fond smile directed at Stiles. The older version of Stiles laughed and pulled Lydia to him.  
"Why would I? I got you to fall in love with me, didn't I?" Stiles asked with a cheeky smile. Lydia smiled and kissed right behind his ear. What?! It's the only place she can kiss without getting on her tiptoes!  
Everyone's eyes widened at Lydia kissing Stiles. Stiles let out a happy shout and bounced excitedly. Stiles and Lydia turned towards him and raised their eyebrows. Stiles cleared his throat and adjusted his flannel. When they continued looking at him he pointed at the floor.  
"There was a spider!" He screamed, flapping his arms around. Lydia's eyebrows raised to the very tip of her hairline.  
"And you got excited about it?" She asked accusingly. Stiles squacked and flailed some more.  
"Um not to interrupt...whatever this is, but what are we gonna do about the thing?" Allison asked. The futures turned toward her and they shrugged. Lydia pursed her lips before turning toward Stiles. They had a silent conversation with their eyes before Stiles turned back toward them.  
"Alli call your dad and...me? Call dad. And before you ask, your dad is a hunter. And fetus Stiles, well dad finds out eventually. Me and Lyds are gonna go and find Derek and bring him up here. If you want you can follow us." Stiles said, running his hand through his hair with a sigh.  
"Um babe? We don't have to go and find Derek anymore." Lydia said, pointing at a very bloodied Derek. Everyone's eyes widened as Stiles surged forward to support Derek's weight. Right as Stiles caught him Derek passed out.  
"Just great. Allison call your dad now. Stiles and Scott call Mellisa and dad." Stiles demanded. All three of them got to work while Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, and Lydia layed Derek gently on one of the tables.  
"Baby I need you to watch Peter just in case he wakes up. Jackson and Lydia go to the nurses office and get cloth and stuff. You should know what to get Lydia." Stiles said hurriedly, pressing down on Derek's stomach. Jackson sputtered and glared.  
"You want us to go out there alone?" Jackson yelled.  
"Yes Jackson. You'll be fine. Lydia is watching Peter. Now go!" Stiles yelled. Lydia grabbed Jackson and pulled him out of the room.  
A few minutes have passed and Jackson and Lydia now have all the supplies. On their way back to the room they ran into Sheriff, Chris Argent, and Mellisa Mccall. Sheriff and Chris have their guns out and cocked while Mellisa has a bat in her hand.  
"Kids! What are you doing out here?" Sheriff asked worriedly. Jackson huffed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Stiles sent us out here to get stuff to treat a wound." Lydia said after a while. Mellisa and Sheriff's eyes widened.  
"Where are the others. Stiles said you guys, Scott, Allison, Derek Hale, and two other people were with you." Chris questioned. Lydia and Jackson looked at each other before advancing down the hall, the adults following closely behind them. All adults stopped either in panic or shock when they came across an older version of Lydia Martin standing over a giant creature.  
"What the hell." Sheriff muttered. Stopping dead in his tracks. Chris got his gun ready but stopped when Allison Barreled into him.  
"Dad!" Allison yelled as she clutched onto her dads jacket. Chris wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, keeping a close eye on the beast in front of him.  
"Can you guys stop messing around and bring me the supplies!" The older Stiles snapped. Lydia rushed into the room and handed him the cloth, needle, and alcohol bottle. Jackson following close behind to give him the first aid kit. Sheriff and Mellisa's eyes widened even more when they saw the older version of Stiles.  
"Son?" Sheriff asked confused. Stiles looked up at his dad as she ripped open a packet.  
"Hey daddio. I know you probably have a lot of questions but we have more stressing matters." Stiles said, pushing the cloth down over Derek's wound. He glanced up to where Lydia was looking at him confused.  
"What?" He asked curiously. Lydia shrugged her shoulders.  
"Nothing. You just look really hot right now." Lydia said with no hesitation. Stiles looked up with a cheeky grin.  
"Nice to know you think I'm hot babe." Stiles said teasingly. Lydia huffed and rolled her eyes. Everyone looked back and forth between them as they bantered. Some confused how Stiles can stitch Derek up while talking.  
"Okay not only am I disgusted but I'm also super confused." Jackson said, getting annoyed. Both Lydia and Stiles looked up at him, beckoning him to explain.  
"How the hell did you two happen?" He finally asked. Stiles grinned while Lydia huffed, annoyed with the question that they get asked often.  
"Oh nothing much. Just everyone completely forgetting I exist." Stiles said cheerfully. Everyone's eyes from the past widened.  
"Um okay. How?" Scott asked worriedly. How could he forget his bestfriend?  
"Oh just the wild hunt. They were hell. I mean not as bad as Monroe, but it sucked being stuck with Peter in that fucking train station." Stiles said slightly annoyed. Lydia walked away from Peter for a second to comfort her husband. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the head. Everyone couldn't help but slightly coo at the cuteness of it. Lydia sat down next to him and pecked him on the lips before taking over stitching Derek up. Stiles sat staring at her for a minute before kissing her head in thanks and standing up, grabbing a towel from the medical pile.  
"Anyways we need to figure out how to get the rest of the pack here because for some reason they all have their status. I don't know how but Deaton messed up something when he sent us back here. That's one of the main reasons Peter was so easy to take down, he wasn't an alpha anymore." Stiles said. Stiles, Scott, and Chris looked at him confused.  
"If Peter isn't the alpha in your time, who is?" Stiles asked. Lydia and Stiles shared a look before speaking.  
"Scott is." Lydia finally said. Scott's eyes widened in shock. Stiles let out a choking noise while Chris cocked his gun, pointing it at Scott. Stiles acted quickly and aimed his gun at Chris.  
"I dare you to Argent." Stiles growled.


	2. Authors Note!

The newest chapter will be out later this week or earlier next week. I am still in the process of editing it and am planning to refine it soon. Also I am warning all of you that school is starting up for me soon, so I will either take a break from writing or only post every month or every other month. Just a warning so you all know.


End file.
